A light emitting diode (LED) is a semiconductor light emitting device in which materials included therein emit light. In an LED, energy generated according to electron-hole recombination is converted into light to be emitted therefrom. LEDs are commonly used as a light source in lighting devices and display devices, and as such, the development thereof has accelerated.
Recently, in order to increase luminance efficiency by enhancing crystallinity and increasing a light emitting area, semiconductor light emitting devices using nano-structures and manufacturing techniques thereof have been developed. Semiconductor light emitting devices using nano-structures generate a relatively small amount of heat, and since an increased surface area of nano-structures is used, a light emitting area is increased to enhance luminous efficiency.
Also, an active layer can be obtained from a non-polar plane or an anti-polar plane, a degradation of efficiency due to polarization can be prevented and droop characteristics can be improved.
In case of a nano-structure semiconductor light emitting device, a light emitting structure is formed as a fine structure on the nano-scale, layers are formed to be very thin and delamination, or the like, may occur in an interface between a layer and a mask as an insulating layer. Thus, a leakage current may be generated when a device is driven.